¿Puedes escuchar mi corazón?
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Él quiere que lo mire de diferente manera, pero Dino se niega a verlo como algo más. Tsuna quiere que lo ame, pero Dino solo lo quiere como un hermano, Tsuna quiere que escuche su corazón, pero Dino solo quiere escuchar que lo llame como un hermano. Son hermanos, sin serlos uno lo ama y el otro se niega a sentir el amor de su hermano menor. Tsuna, recorre el camino del desamor.
1. Confesión

No me pertenece KHR.

Resumen completo.

Él quiere que lo mire de diferente manera, pero Dino se niega a verlo como algo más.

Tsunayoshi quiere que lo ame, pero Dino solo lo quiere como un hermano, Tsunayoshi quiere que escuche su corazón, pero Dino solo quiere escuchar que lo llame como un hermano.

Son hermanos, sin serlos uno lo ama y el otro se niega a sentir el amor de su hermano menor.

Tsunayoshi, recorre el camino del desamor sin darse por vencido hasta que Dino pueda escuchar su corazón.

* * *

Recuerda que a la edad de seis años, lo llevaron a un cuarto de hospital para mostrar a su nuevo hermano. Sin embargo ese hermano, no lo fabricaron sus padres, como lo hicieron con él. No, ese niño fue fabricado en la fábrica de bebes, de los mejores amigos de sus progenitores.

Entonces cuando su padre lo alzo en sus fuertes brazos, para que le echara una mirada al recién nacido, el solo atinó a decir que era bien feo como un marciano; no era como el conociera a los extraterrestres ¡Que va! Pero así lo mostraban los programas de misterio, que daban por televisión por cable. Los padres del recién nacido, muy lejos de ofenderse se rieron, y alegaron que su hijo era especial como un marciano, al final todos terminaron riendo.

Su opinión, del que él bebe era feo cambio al paso de los días, cuando el bebe ya no estaba arrugado, ni ese color fuerte rojizo en su piel, el escaso cabello castaño lo hacía ver adorable, pero lo que Dino, lo enloqueció más fue esos grandes ojos color caramelos. Cuando se vio reflejado en ellos, se prometió que protegería a su hermano con uñas y dientes, como un buen hermano mayor que era.

Sin embargo hubieron numerosas veces que quiso abandonar, la misión de ser un buen hermano como aquella vez, que estuvo presente cuando a su hermano le estaban cambiando el pañal, para sus seis años de edad, fue tráumate ver esa cosa embarrada en el trozo blanco y lo peor el olor, que quiso salir corriendo al primer baño; y vomitar todo su desayuno. Aun así con el estómago revuelto, se quedó parado viendo todo el proceso de limpieza del bebe, porque simplemente era su hermano y su padre le había dicho que los hombres no huyen, no importa qué situación era. Así que a los seis años de edad demostró que era un hombre, que enfrenta cualquier cosa, como pañales sucios apestosos.

Pero hubieron muchas más veces que se sintió orgulloso de ser el hermano mayor, más cuando era el principal sospecho de hacer reír al bebe. Dedos diminutos siempre buscaban las manos de su hermano mayor, y Dino no se hacía de rogar, siempre que podía juntaba su mano con la pequeña y rechoncha de su hermanito.

Cuando Tsunayoshi cumplió un año, Dino planeo hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños, se fue al jardín en busca de materiales, encontró barro para un rico pastel de chocolate, algunas hojas cecas para una ensalada, algunos gusanos como aperitivos y un charco sucio donde extrajo el rico néctar de alguna fruta imaginada por el niño de siete años.

Sin que ninguno de los adultos se dieran cuenta, entro a la casa pareciendo un vagabundo de algún callejón apestosos a orines, recorrió los pasillos, con agilidad que poca tenia, porque era un poco torpe, llego a la habitación del cumpleañero. Abrió la puerta encontrándose a un moreno, con un pequeño traje de marinero blanco con rayas azul incluyendo la boina, el de un año de edad se ilumino cuando vio al rubio, extendiendo sus manos para que acercara, lo cual hizo el mayor.

Y él le dijo « ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito!» entregándole sus presentes ¿Cómo iba saber el de un año de edad, que nada que lo le llevo su hermano era comestible? Así que Tsuna, se llevó a la boca, gusanos, pastel de barro, hojas cecas y néctar de charco, el de un año de edad solo se rio mostrando su primer diente y encías color café por los aperitivos que consumió.

Iemitsu y Nana casi se caen hacia atrás cuando encontraron a su hijo, sin apetito después de comer una saludable comida. Mientras que los padres de Dino le dieron una buena sermoneada de que lo que hizo no estaba bien, pero a la vez si lo estaba, eso confundió al de siete años de edad. Su padre le dijo que era muy a amable de su parte celebrar el cumpleaños de Tsunayoshi con presentes, pero los presentes estaban mal elegidos, si quería darle un pastel de chocolate, le hubiera dicho a cualquier adulto y lo habrían llevado a una pastelería. Dino entendió lo que quería decir su padre, esa noche rezo para que su hermano no se enfermara por los gusanos que consumió.

A los dos años de edad Tsunayoshi, vivía pegado con una estampa a Dino, lo cual Dino no se molestaba. Nana y Cianna chillaban como colegialas enamoradas comparando a Dino como mamá pata y Tsuna como su patito, sus esposos solo suspiraban y se colocaban tacos en los oídos para evitar sus chillidos.

A los dos años y medio de edad Tsuna y sus padres tuvieron que viajar a Japón, ya que el abuelo Timoteo necesitaba alguien que se ocupará de la rama japonesa. Fue un fatídico día para los hermanos, ninguno quería separarse, así que lloraron abrazados, fue difícil separarlos cuando parecían que fueron pegados con algún pegamento industrial.

Los dos años y medio dijo un motón de palabras que existían y otras que lo más probable que _La Real Academia Española_ se tiraría al piso de la risa si las escuchara. Mientras que Dino, le prometió viajar todos los días a Japón para visitarlo, como si Italia estuviera a media hora de Japón.

De esa manera el de ocho años de edad se dio cuenta, que fallo en la primera promesa a su pequeño hermano, cuando llego la noche y exigió a sus padres que lo llevaran a un avión, porque era la hora de darle un beso de buenas noches a su hermano. Sus padres le explicaron sobre longitud y latitud, usos de horarios y montón de cosas que no estaba interesado. Dino espero que Tsuna tenga mala memoria para que no recuerde su primera promesa rota. Con los años Dino viajo a Japón, para días festivos, vacaciones o cualquier actividad improvisada que se lo ocurriera para ver a su hermano.

Así que aunque lo dividían kilómetros, no estuvieron realmente separados se hablaban por teléfono aun qué solo escuchaba herñono Difno, te quero, que sabía muy bien lo que significaba esa frase en idioma alienígena. También se miraban por videoconferencia donde Tsuna se pegaba a la pequeña cámara tratando de poder atravesar el aparato y llegar a los brazos de su hermano. Sin embargo nunca pudo traspasarla.

Ellos crecieron como hermanos, entonces Dino se pregunta porque le está pasando eso a él, cuando no debía estar pasando ni en sus sueños más locos. Su hermano ahora de quince años de edad se le confiesa.

No una simple confesión de que me gustas, sino una donde asegura que lo ama. Amar es una palabra grande, así que el Dino mental corre como un psicópata detrás de su víctima para hallar la forma de hacer entender a su hermano que lo más seguro, esta confundiendo amor con admiración.

-Dino, de verdad te amo.

-Tsuna, estas confundido, no me amas lo más seguro es que admiras como hermano mayor.

-No te miro como hermano, te miro como un hombre que quiero que…

Dino se paró de un brinco, colocando su mano en la boca de su hermano para que no termine la frase, siente el sudor que empieza correr por su frente. Solo vino a Japón, como viaje negocio ahora que se encarga de los negocios de su padre, aprovecho la venida para ver a su lindo y pequeño hermano que empezó a lamer su mano.

-¡No hagas eso!

-¿Hacer qué? Solo te lamí la mano, no era como si te hubiera lamido el…

-¡La, la, la, la! No escucho.

-Mis sentimientos son reales, Dino yo te amo.

-No son reales, sabes soy mayor y soy tu hermano.

-La edad no importa y no somos hermanos.

Dino lo miro un poco herido, que negara que es su hermano Dios el vio su primer cambio de pañal, ahora el mismo que vio con un pañal apestoso le dice que lo ama. Imposible.

Los dos se quedaron sentados, frente a frente en la mesa de la cocina, escuchando el reloj segundero de la cocina, el goteo molesto del grifo, tendrán que llamar a un fontanero para que arregle el problema.

-Tsuna, yo no te miro de otra manera, solo como mi hermano.

-¡No quiero que mires así! ¿Por qué no intentas verme como algo más?

Dino se puso de pie, rodeando la mesa de la cocina llego donde su hermano, Tsuna también se puso de pie. Se miraron, como si estuvieran en un hechizo, no hablaron se perdieron el mar de sus gama de color de sus ojos.

-Tsuna, lo siento pero no te voy a ver de otra forma, solo como mi hermano menor.

Tsuna, se le quedo viendo tratando ver, si esos ojos color marrón miraban alguna duda, pero no la vio. Sin embargo Tsuna estaba muy lejos de darse por vencido, estaba seguro que amaba a Dino, lo sabía porque cada vez que pensaba en Dino, su corazón latía más rápido más fuerte como un tambor, sus piernas se aflojaban, su estómago cosquillaba, sus pupilas se dilataban, y muchas más cosas, que le aseguraban que estaba enamorado del rubio.

Sin decir ni un palabra, Tsuna rodeo sus delgados brazos el cuello de Dino, de puntillas junto sus labios color rosa con los color durazno, sorprendido por la acción Dino abrió la boca, solo para dejar pasar una atrevida lengua, que toco el cielo de la boca. El corazón de Dino martillaba contra su caja torácica, recuperándose de la sorpresa, con toda la fuerza alejo a Tsuna de su cuerpo.

-¡No vuelvas hacer eso! –le exigió.

-¿Por qué? Te amo es normal besar.

-Maldición, Tsuna entiende no te miro como algo más, era mi hermano nada más.

Tsuna lo miro, sus ojos llenos de dolor, las lágrimas se empezaron a reunir amenazando en deslizarse, no dijo nada más salió corriendo a la planta de arriba y se encerró en su cuarto.

Tsuna lloro, ahogando todo su llanto en la almohada de plumas. En la primera planta Dino se dejó caer otra vez en la silla, agradeciendo que Nana, Iemitsu ni el espartano asesor Reborn estuvieran en la casa y no presenciaron semejante escena.

Suspiro, sintiendo todavía aquellos suaves labios, el sabor a sandia quedo penetrado en sus papilas gustativas, sacudió la cabeza, desordenando más su cabello rubio, Tsuna solo era su hermano que estaba confundiendo amor con admiración.

* * *

Por alguna razón, me he sentido con ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja, y era tantas las ganas que no pude aguantarme y empece a escribir. Espero que haya sido de su agrado la lectura.

Gracias por leer ^^


	2. Negación

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

La cariñosa voz de Nana, se escuchó en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, la morena pequeña, siempre con una mirada cariñosa, miro al joven adulto que se miraba abatido. Después que Tsuna se encerró en su habitación, Dino quedo solo sumergido en sus pensamientos, suspirando alejando su felicidad con cada uno. Según el rubio, Tsuna solo está pasando por una etapa de la adolescencia, esa etapa de rebeldía de enamoramientos, jamás admitiría que su pequeño hermano se le declaro; era pecado, incesto ¿No?

-Dino-kun, ¿Estas bien?

-¡Claro, Nana! ¿Cómo te fue en las compras?

-Oh querido, muy bien. Hoy había oferta de huevos, conseguí cuatro cartones ¿No es maravilloso?

Dino, sonrió sin saber que decir, después de todo nunca ha ido a comprar huevos. La mujer parloteo de las agresivas amas de casa, cuando se encuentran enfrente de una oferta del día, la morena lo comparo como un terreno en guerra.

Dino disfrutaba la compañía de Nana, era como tener a su propia madre junto a su lado, se preguntaba qué diría Nana, si se da cuenta que su pequeño Tsu-kun, se le declaro a su figura de hermano mayor, tal vez lo aceptaría después de todo Nana, es una mujer abierta. Pero no está muy seguro de Iemitsu, el hombre rubio corpulento seguro lo acusaría, por pervertir a su pequeño Atún, como le dice de cariño, a muy pesar de su hijo que odia ese apodo.

Mordió el interior de la boca, no puede estar pensando en las reacciones de los mayores Sawada, cuando está muy seguro que Tsuna, esta confundido. Cuando pasen unas semanas, el amor profesado, se le olvidara como el niño que dejo su caramelo en la gaveta de su pupitre, eso espera que suceda, porque no quiere lidiar con algo tan problemático como un enamorado adolescente que es su hermano.

-Dino-kun ¿Te quedas a cenar?

-No, Nana tengo que regresar al hotel. Romario me llamo para que revisara unos documentos.

-Oh querido, es una lástima. Entonces ven mañana a cenar con nosotros.

-Bien, me voy.

-¿No vas a despedirte de Tsu-kun?

-Está durmiendo, no quiero despertarlo. –le dio un beso en la frente a la mujer, antes de irse. Era mejor así irse antes que bajara otra vez Tsuna, no era que estaba huyendo, es solo para darle tiempo para poner en su sitio sus sentimientos. Cuando era Dino que tenía sus sentimientos como ensalada de frutas revueltos.

Tsuna dejo salir un gemido perezoso, sus pestañas revolotearon apartaron las telarañas de sus ojos. Su cuarto estaba oscuro, el cielo tenía puesto su vestido negro, el joven adolescente se sentó en su cama, dejando que los _flash-back_, de los acontecimientos pasen en su memoria como una película de blanco y negro. Las ganas de llorar, llegaron como olas del mar, por qué Dino no acepta sus verdaderos sentimientos, era la pregunta que giraba en la cabeza del moreno.

La llamada de su madre para que bajara, para cenar lo saco de sus pensamientos. Sus movimientos eran lánguidos, llego a la mesa donde esperaba ver a la mata rubia, de su auto-proclamado hermano mayor, sin embargo no estaba, sus ojos se movieron a la sala de estar y, no estaba.

-Cobarde. –murmuro.

Se sentó en su sitio, mientras su mamá terminaba de dejar los platillos sobre la mesa. Su padre ni Reborn no estaban, era normal, los dos hombres mayores siempre se quedaban hasta tarde en la empresa.

-Es una lástima que Dino-kun no se pudiera quedar.

-Sí, es una lástima.

-Para mañana lo invite a que cenara en casa.

-¿Acepto?

-Por supuesto Tsu-kun ¿Por qué no haría?

Tsuna tarareo para sí mismo mientras soplaba la cucharada de sopa. Mañana lo vería, mañana dejaría que sus sentimientos lleguen al hombre rubio, porque un Sawada nunca se da por vencido.

Dino se bajó de su automóvil rojo cereza, sabía que ese color que usaba las damas de los años 30, pero le gustaba, corrió al interior del hotel, en búsqueda de su asesor, mano derecha, amigo confidente para que le ayude con la delicada situación que tenía sobre sus hombros.

Toco la puerta con desesperación, como si su vida dependiera de la persona que se encontraba en el otro lado de la puerta. El hombre de mediana edad, abrió la puerta y se preocupó la cara de su jefe destilaba angustia, lo dejo pasar como siempre para escuchar con oído critico las preocupaciones de su jefe.

-Tsunayoshi, se le confeso.

-¡Sí! ¿No es terrible?

-La verdad no jefe.

-¡Que dices Romario! Mi hermanito se me confeso, dijo que quería que lo amara como un amante. –se pasó sus dedos por su cabello rubio, furiosamente tratando de despertar de esa pesadilla.

-Jefe, usted sabe que puede ser verdad que Tsunayoshi lo ame.

-Imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-Esta situación es como aquella vez, cuando tenía cinco y quería ser un robot cuando creciera.

-No veo la similitud.

-Mira, piensa que me ama, es solo algo de la edad. Estoy seguro que ya no se acuerda que confeso antes todos bajo el árbol de navidad que quería ser un robot, en unos días ya no se acordara de su confesión.

-¿Y usted jefe, se olvidara de la confesión?

-¡Por supuesto!

Romario suspiro con cansancio, había pasado dos horas de escuchar a su jefe quejarse por la confesión de amor del heredero de las empresas Sawada conocidas como Vongola. Las escusas que daba el rubio eran ridículas, patéticas tratando de negar lo que le estaba golpeando la cara. Romario sabía que Tsuna no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, todo el mundo sabe que la sangre de los Sawada es testaruda, ponía en duda que Tsuna no la haya heredado.

Después de despotricar todo su problema a Romario, Dino se fue abatido a su propia habitación, tenía que preparase emocionalmente para ver a Tsuna, para el día siguiente, solo espera que Tsuna sea discreto con ese tema, no quiere lidiar con Iemitsu ni mucho menos Reborn.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	3. Más Negación

No me pertenece KHR.

* * *

La mañana había llegado, con un cielo limpio, las nubes se habían divorciado de él, estaba teñido de un azul celeste hermoso, puro era de esas mañanas que te alegran hasta el alma. El despertador que tenía forma de _Bob Esponja_ resonó por todo la habitación, el adolescente se removió entre las cálidas sabanas, abrió un ojo perezoso, odiaba las mañanas, sin embargo esa mañana la esperaba con ansias; con la mañana llegaba un nuevo día, con un nuevo día llegaba un encuentro con Dino, el hombre que ama.

Se rasco la panza, mientras daba un sonoro bostezo, el olor de cocción del desayuno, empezó a filtrarse por las redendijas de la casa, llegando a sus fosas nasales. Se levantó y busco su uniforme de la escuela, salió para ir al baño hacer la acostumbrada higiene. Unos quince minutos después, el adolescente descendía, listo para una deliciosa mezcla de sabores hecho por su madre, al entrar a la cocina se encontró a padre y al gorreo de Reborn, que vivía y comía libremente en su casa.

Como siempre su padre lo reciba con el ridículo apodo, mientras Reborn se burlaba abiertamente de Tsuna, como si el moreno nació para su entretenimiento. Con los años aprendió a ignorar los no muy amables comentarios del italiano azabache, y muy al fondo lo quería, el hombre bastante engreído, egoísta o mejor dicho egocéntrico, que se cree el ombligo de mundo ha sido un hombro, donde ha podido apoyarse cuando lo ha necesitado; solo por eso le perdona el apodo de _Dame-Tsuna_.

Después que todos desayunaron, se pudieron levantar todos de la mesa. Era un regla inquebrantable de la familia no importa si almuerzan o cenan separados pero el desayuno lo hacían juntos, el día tenía que empezar juntos en familia.

El timbre sonó, avisando los amigos de Tsuna llegaron para recogerlos e irse juntos en un tipo de carnaval a la escuela y tratar de no ser mordido hasta la muerte. Ahí estaban el azabache _alias_ Monstruo del Baseball y el canoso _alias_ cabeza de pulpo. Como siempre el azabache tenía dibujada su sonrisa despreocupada en su cara y el canoso con un ceño tan marcado que parecían que sus cejas se unirían en cualquier momento, esos eran los preciados amigos del moreno, les sonrió con calidez, esa calidez que ellos amaban. Tsuna los había aceptado con sus defectos, cuando estaban rotos olvidados por los ingratos seres humanos que los rodeaban, los recibió como una madre a su hijo, con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa; así que ellos se prometieron proteger esa persona, su cielo como lo bautizaron.

Dino estaba aburrido hasta la médula, su trabajo estaba terminado hace muchos días, si quisiera volvería a Italia, pero no, hizo todos sus trabajos diligentemente para tener tiempo libre para pasarlo con su hermanito. Ahora sus planes estaban arrugados y tirados en una esquina por la no muy agradable platica que tuvo con su hermanito, donde casi gritaba a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba.

Hizo lo que ha hecho las últimas horas suspirar, como si fuera una moda que se le adhirió a su piel. Recuerdos de Tsuna, en pañal, recuerdos de Tsuna mostrando sus encías faltas de dientes, recuerdos y más recuerdos que lo hacían convencer de que Tsuna era solo su hermano, y nada más. No quería lastimar a su hermano, sin saber que ignorar sus sentimientos lo estaba hiriendo como un soldado de la guerra, cada vez que se negaba por lo menos a reconsiderar los sentimientos del adolescente. No mirarlo con un hermano, un niño sino como un potente amante, sin embargo Dino como un avestruz metía su cabeza bajo tierra, tratando con todas fuerzas ignorar aquellos labios abriéndose y recitando aquellas palabras de amor que dijo el chico.

El día escolar pasaba a pasos lentos, torturando a los estudiantes y a los maestros que se vengaban haciendo casi llorar a sus alumnos con materia que parecían interminables. Tsuna, como siempre no puso atención, no era como si le faltara le bastaba obtener la nota máxima para pasar, no quería presumir, ni quería estar bajo la mirada de los demás, era simplemente molesto. Sus ojos nublados de aburrimientos miraban por la ventana el cielo, como quería que fuera de noche para poder ver, al hombre que hace que amanezca mojado.

Yamamoto dio un bostezo ruidoso, atrayendo toda la furia de Gokudera, Tsuna solo se estiro haciendo sonar todas sus articulaciones adormecidas, el descanso por fin había llegado y ellos lo aprovecharían al máximo.

-Tsuna-kun. –llamo una chica pequeña, cabello color naranja, ojos grandes femeninos.

-Hola, Kyoko-chan.

-Tsuna-kun ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-¡Claro! –exclamo.

Yamamoto sonrió con complicidad, mientras Gokudera exhaló molesto, su amigo y la chica se fueron dejando a los solos, preparándose para ir a la azotea donde pasarían el descanso.

-¿Qué crees que pasara? –inquirió Yamamoto.

-Quien sabe.

-Creo que será un resultado positivo. –se rio de buena gana.

-Che, con tal de que el décimo sea feliz no me importa. –replico airadamente.

Yamamoto tarareo, subiendo las escaleras para la azotea, seguido por Gokudera que refunfuñaba que no existía nadie bueno para el décimo.

Tsuna y Kyoko caminaron hasta posarse bajo el gran cerezo, ese cerezo que al inicio de la primavera se llenaba de hermoso color rosa pálido, que se balanceaban con la delicada brisa todavía fría del invierno.

-Así ¿Necesitas algo Kyoko-chan?

La mujer adolescente se removió nerviosa, escondiendo sus manos detrás de ella, jugando nerviosa con los dedos. El color del rubor empezó a extenderse en sus mejillas y Tsuna se preocupó, que tal vez la chica le estaba dando fiebre.

-Me gustas, por favor sal conmigo. –dijo con todo el valor que pudo reunir en su pequeño cuerpo. Tsuna la miro sorprendido, Kyoko es el ídolo de la escuela, ha recibido infinidades de confesiones que todas ha rechazado, ahí estaba el escuchando la confesión de la chica, que muchos morían verdes de la envidia. Suspiro, solo faltaba su respuesta.

-Lo siento Kyoko-chan, no puedo devolverte esos sentimientos, tengo alguien que ya quiero.

La chica, apretó sus dedos todavía escondidos con fuerza, tratando de no caer y tratando que las lágrimas no se reúnan en sus ojos, por el momento todavía no, porque allí estaba todavía Tsuna, no podía ver frágil.

-Oh… Ya veo. –le ofreció una sonrisa tímida –Solo quería que conocieras mis sentimientos, gracias por escucharme.

-Lo siento de verdad, eres una chica muy agradable. –se disculpó. La chica volvió a sonreír, se despidió tratando que las palabras no se tambalearan en su lengua, para que no se notara que estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

Se sintió mal, ver la espalda pequeña de la muchacha alejarse, pero tenía que ser sincero, en su corazón ya estaba alguien, que aunque no aceptaba sus sentimientos, no significaba que podía engañarse con otra persona. Se dio la vuelta para ir al encuentro de sus amigos.

Para sus amigos fue una gran sorpresa que Tsuna no acepto los sentimientos de la muchacha, estaban casi seguros que Tsuna sentía algo por la chica, bien, si sentía algo pero era solo amistad. Sintieron pena por la chica, ella siempre miro a Tsuna con ojos de chica soñadora, luchaba muy duro para que su rubor no creciera en sus mejillas cuando hablaba con el moreno, así que sintieron compasión por ella.

Nunca pesaron que Tsuna ya amaba a otra persona, que no saben quién es porque se negó a soltar el nombre de su lengua, no sabía quién era esa persona misteriosa que tiene tanto poder sobre su amigo.

Dino se aflojo el nudo de la corbata, aliviado de quitarse esa atadura como la comparaba, el prefería su chaquetón verde olivo, que un saco y zapatillas deportivas que zapatillas formales. Había ido a Vongola, a una cita de negocio pero Reborn le dijo que sino venia formal, ni que se apareciera a mucho pesar, se despojó de su ropa casual y se vistió de la formalidad.

En unas cuantas horas tenía que ir a la casa de los Sawada para la cena, pasaría a comprar unos quesos y unas flores para Nana, y rezar porque Tsuna ya se le olvido ese absurdo sentimiento.

A las seis y media de la tarde Dino llego a la residencia Sawada, toco el timbre y enseguida Nana apareció con un vestido floreado, y un delatan con encajes lila, invitándolo a pasar, instintivamente paso sus ojos por la casa, con miedo de que Tsuna lo asaltara como lo hizo el día anterior. No estaba, soltó un suspiro contenido un poco aliviado y un poco decepcionado.

Nana recibió, las flores con una quinceañera, y llevo los quesos a cocina tarareando una melodía de una película que vio hace dos noches.

-Dino-kun, puedes ir donde Tsu-kun, y decirle que la cena ya casi esta lista.

-Claro Nana. –sonrió, y sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban, la hora llego, el momento de su encuentro, subió las escaleras lento por dos razones la primera para no tropezar, y la segunda para hacer más lento el encuentro inevitable.

Toco la puerta, no recibió repuesta, volvió a tocar otra vez no hubo respuesta. Agrieto la puerta dejando que su cabeza sea capaz de entrar, la habitación iluminada con la luz tenue de la lámpara que estaba junto a la cama, su hermano estaba dormido, su pecho se levantaba y bajaba a ritmo calmo, le dio pesar despertarlo era tan lindo cuando duerme, como cuando era pequeño.

-Tsuna, despierta. –llamo. Tsuna no respondió –.Hey Tsuna, Nana nos está esperando.

No volvió a recibir respuesta, se rio entre dientes mirar a su hermanito dormir como una roca, zarandeo un poco más fuerte, y esta vez recibió respuesta. Las pestañas revolotearon, sus ojos se agrietaron dejando ver aquellos ojos que lo fascinaron desde que era un niño.

Tsuna se quedó un minuto inmóvil, reconociendo el lugar acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, cuando lo hizo su mirada se posó en la cara del rubio. Allí estaba, el hombre que ama, el hombre que lo rechaza, el hombre que tiene que enseñarle amar.

Lo siguiente que paso Dino no se lo esperaba, Tsuna se incorporó en un segundo tenia rodeado los brazos delgados de Tsuna en su cuello. Tsuna aspiro el olor a colonia cara del hombre, el olor de Dino, tratando de que ese olor se grave en su memoria de largo plazo, para siempre.

Dino no muy seguro, respondió con un abrazo, dando pequeños golpecitos en la espalda del adolescente. No sabía que Tsuna haría más movimientos, Tsuna se alejó un poco, capturo aquellos labios color durazno que anhelaba, se movió a ritmo lento pero sensual, una danza intima. Dino quedo petrificado, no movió ni un musculo, no devolvió el beso, se quedó ahí de piedra, como si Medusa lo convirtió en piedra. Tsuna, no le afecto que Dino no respondiera a su beso, lo vía venir, siguió dando besos de mariposa en la punta de la nariz, en la comisura de los labios, en la mejilla. Siguió con su baile sin que lo detuvieran, dio gracias que su estúpido auto-proclamado hermano se congelo, siguió besando la mandíbula, hasta llega al cuello, suspiro, un suspiro de anhelo.

Paso la lengua, por la yugular como si fuera una bombón de algodón empapado de alcohol, beso y después clavo sus dientes vampíricos, marcando su propiedad, Dino era suyo, siempre lo ha sido siempre lo será. La cordura le dio un latigazo la cabeza de Dino, tirando hacia atrás a Tsuna, se retiró, colocando su mano en el lugar abusado.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Te necesito.

-No lo vuelvas hacer.

-¿Te gusto?

-¡No!

-Mentiroso, dejaste que te hiciera todo eso.

-Me tomaste desprevenido.

-¿Tanto?

La voz de Nana, los llamo avisando que la cena ya estaba lista. La luz iluminaba lo suficiente para ver sus expresiones.

-Dino, te amo.

-Ya hablamos de eso, eres mi hermano.

-No lo somos.

-Para mí si lo eres, y eso me basta.

-Dino, mírame, deséame, ámame.

La voz de Nana, que los llamo volvió a escucharse, y ellos entendieron que no era el momento para hablar de eso.

-Vamos a bajar, Nana nos está llamando.

-Yo ya voy.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que ir al baño.

Los ojos de Dino, involuntariamente bajaron para ver el bulto que sobresalía, del pantalón mezclilla de su Tsuna, sintió el rubor nacer como mala hierba, movió sus ojos lejos aquel lugar.

-Te esperamos abajo. –dijo y salió con pasos torpes de la habitación. Tsuna suspiro, y se levantó tenía que ir al baño, para aliviar el dolor de su miembro, que lloraba por atención.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
